Preguntas ::
by LoKa-MaLFoY
Summary: Mírame,Lily! -dijo alterado -sabes que no me das igual!rn Dejen Reviews xfa (Chap.4 Up)
1. Soy un Merodeador

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de lo que reconozcais es mío,pertenece a la asesina número 1 mundial. J.K. Rowling, excepto algunos personajes que son de mi invención. No hago esto con afán de lucro,si no de diversión. En resumen: **NADA DE DENUNCIAS**..._

* * *

**1.- Soy un merodeador**

Unos pasos se oían por el corredor más frío de Hogwarts.

Una chica con una vieja chaqueta avanzaba despacio, parecía no querer ser oída. Giró lentamente el picaporte de una puerta muy cercana a ella y gris.

-¿Contraseña?

-Mariposas doradas-dijo la chica en un suspiro.

La puerta, camuflada en un cuadro custodiado por una Señora Gorda, se abrió dejando ver desde el exterios las débiles llamas de la chimenea de la Sala común. Tres chicas la miraron con caras impacientes,sobre todo una morena de ojos azules con una insignia de Prefecto en la que se leía claramente "Natalie Wings". La chica se quedó de pie, esperando a que alguien rompiera el hielo y poder empezar a contar la historia.

-¿Y bien? -aventuró Natalie.

-Vamos,Lils,dinos. -dijo,esta vez,Julia Smith, una rubia de ojos marrones.

-Bueno...-quiso empezar Lily.

-Antes de nada, que nadie diga que el champú era mío. -ahora habló Katherine , una castaña de ojos verde azulado.

-Vamos,dejala contar. -repitió Natalie.

-Bueno..no pude hacer nada.

-¿Cómo que no pudiste? Vamos,Lils,no nos tomes el pelo y cuéntanoslo ya.

-En serio. -volvió a decir la pelirroja

-¿Por qué no? ¿Qué pasó? -Kath pedía explicaciones continuamente.

-Bueno...se podría decir que apareció alguien inesperado. -Kath desplegó ligeramente los labios para decir algo -Black -dijo Lily antes.

-¿Black? -repitió Natalie- Maldito Black...(n/a: Esto de maldito Black lo puse por que la historia lo necesitaba no por que yo lo piense...)

-Exacto.

-¿Fue Black quién impidió nuestra venganza contra Carter y Harrison?

-Si,fue Black.Juls, dejame terminar...Bueno,no exactamente Black...Apareció por casualidad. No me dejó coger la ropa.

-¿Cómo? ¿Te vió?

-He dicho que me dejaras terminar,impaciente...¬¬ -dijo Lily- y cómo iba diciendo. Ejem...¬¬ me escondí en el baño para coger la ropa a Carter y Harrison y ví...Algo inesperado que me hizo salir al sprin de aquella habitacion.

-Vamos,dejate de misterios -dijo Natalie

-Black con mascarilla y pepinos en los ojos.

-JAJAJJAJJAJJAJJAJAJJAJJAJAJAJJ -una gran carcajada resonó en la sala común.

-Me alegro de que les castigaran juntos. Tendrías que haber echo una foto.Fue un viaje en bano.

A los cuatro merodeadores , a Richard Carter y Nick Harrison les habían castigado en una cabaña a las afueras del castillo por haber burlado a las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas y haber hechizado el grifo de la ducha con tinte de pelo.

-No en vano del todo...-Lily les dirgió a sus amigas una sonrisa misteriosa a lo que sus amigas contestaron con una mirada de impaciencia. Lily les señaló la chaqueta que llevaba.

-Eso es de...¿Carter? -Lily asintió e hizo un gesto complice a sus amigas. Subieron rápidamente al baño y metieron la chaqueta en el lavabo que estaba lleno de un líquido rosa.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Lily sintio que algo blando le daba un bofetada. Cogió su almohada y la tiró encima de Natalie, la que le tiró un vaso de agua al pelo. Después de su pelea bajaron a prisa a la sala común, todo el mundo estaba conmocionado.

-¿De Carter? Dios...

-No me lo imagino no esto puesto...

-Es tan guapo que no hace falta imaginarselo,todo le queda bien.

Lily,Julia,Natalie y Kath se tapaban la boca para no reirse, pero de pronto algo tocó ligeramente el hombro de Lily

-Evans...se lo que has echo.

-No,Potter,tú otra vez no. -el chico sonrió y se fue.

Todos se dirigían a Encantamientos mientras Carter se lamentaba por la perdida de su nueva chaqueta Levis (n/a: niño pijo como veis).

-¿Katherine?

-¿Idiota?

-Sirius Black.

-Idiota.

-Vamos,nena, sé que me quieres.

-¿Yo?¿Quererte? ¿A ti? No me hagas reir, estamos en clase.

-Yo sé lo que habeis echo tu y tus tres amigas.

-¿Si? ¿Qué se supone que hemos echo? -a Kath se le notó cierto tono de inseguridad en su voz.

-Creo que vosotras lo sabeis perfectamente...¿ o no?

-No hemos echo nada, no podemos saberlo....

Sirius se dió la vuelta. Kath se quedó muy extrañada ¿cómo lo habrían averiguado? ¿Tienen cámaras? (n/a: Kath es hija de muggles y no entiende que en Hogwarts no funcionan ese tipo de artefactos. Hayá ella. Jo,parezco Hermione)

Después de encantamientos no tenían clase hasta por la tarde así que todas subieron a la habitación pero Lily recordó que tenía reunión con los delegados.

-Otra vez tú aquí Evans?

-Soy delegada,si a su majestad le place acordarse -terció Lily con una mirada de desprecio.

-Oh! Perdone doña Lily se-más-que-nadie Evans.

-Perdonado,don James me-creo-lo-que-no-soy-además-de-engreido-y-egocentrico Potter.

-No sabes donde te metes,soy delegada.

-Tú si que no sabes donde te metes, soy merodeador.

Lily se dió la vuelta en señal de ignorancia dejando a James con el ceño fruncido en el corredor. ¿Qué extraño plan estaría maquinando? Lily no tuvo mucho que esperar para conocer la respuestas.

Dos días después al entrar a la sala común Lily pisó una trampa para ratones y cayó al suelo.

-Vamos,Evans, creía que la única rata que había en Gryffindor era Peter -dijo James carcajeandose de ella mientras sentía que un "corrillo" se hacía alrededor suyo.

Cuando consiguió levantarse salió corriendo hacia las escaleras de los dormitorios cuando se chocó con Lupin y volvió a caer al suelo

-Vaya,Evans, no sabía que te gustara tanto el suelo...Te pondré zancadillas más a menudo si es lo que quieres. -el coro de carcajadas aumentaba cada vez que Black decía una palabra.

Ella,sin decir nada conseiguió subir hasta su dormitorio. Tirar los libros sobre la cama y dar muchos golpes en la pared.

-Lily! Qué te pasa? -dijo Natalie, con una toalla alrededor del cuerpo y otra en el pelo

-La panda del moco volvió a molestarme. Solo por que le paré los pies a Potter.

Natalie se quedó callada un buen rato mientras Lily contaba la historia, no la interrumpió. No hizo nada para que Lily no continuara su historia. Callada. Callada hasta que llegó la parte de Remus.

-Seguro que Remus no tenía nada que ver -dijo ruborizandose

Lily lo notó,pero no quiso decir nada. De pronto se abrió la puerta de un portazo.

-Joder...¿Tú? -dijo Lily enfadada

-Yo -contestó él,dulce....

* * *

_Holaa!! Hasta aquí el primer capi!! No es mucho,de momento,pero es una especie de introduccion a lo que será la historia y para yo ir centrandome en el argumento._

_Dejen **REVIEWS** xfavor!! Así yo me aseguro de que alguién le esto..._

_1Kiss...Hasta el próximo capi!!_

_Cada 10 reviews actualizo!!_

**Ire**

_(Les parece muxo 10 reviews?)_


	2. Luces de Colores

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de lo que reconozcais es mío,pertenece a la asesina número 1 mundial. J.K. Rowling, excepto algunos personajes que son de mi invención. No hago esto con afán de lucro,si no de diversión. En resumen: **NADA DE DENUNCIAS**..._

**2.Luces de Colores**

-Joder...¿Tú? -dijo Lily enfadada

-Yo -contestó él,dulce....

Severus Snape acababa de atravesar la puerta que llevaba a los dormitorios femeninos de Gryffindor y se acababa de sentar en la cama de Lily, de la que se tuvo que apartar inmediatamente solo con ver la mirada de la chica.

-¿Qué se supone que quieres?

-Que me devuelvas lo que es mío.-dijo Snape-Evans,cariño,sé que lo tienes...

Snape había ido acercandose cada vez más a Lily. Lily cada vez más enfadada de se alejaba de él cada vez más rápido.

-¿Evans...cariño?-dijo Lily para seguidamente darle una buena bofetada en la cara.

Natalie se quedó perpleja ante el acto bandálico de su amiga y cerró los ojos un segundo para después abrirlos y ver a Snape deslizarse por el tobogan que había tenido que escalar para llegar a la habitación de las chicas.

-Lily....¿qué has echo? ¿que tienes de eso?

-Nada,Nat.-dijo bajando las escaleras hacia la sala común con paso rápido.

* * *

-Cornamenta,come algo, no te quedes así.

-Muy mal,muy mal...-murmuraba James.

Él lo sabía. Sabía que no debía haber amenazado a Lily. ¿Lily? ¿Desde cuando era Lily para él? ¿Desde qué momento él pensaba en una chica después de tener un pequeño roce con ella? Lily...¡Otra vez Lily!...No paraba de pensar en ella y en como la había tratado, bueno,al fin y al cabo se lo merecía ¿no es así? Él no se portó como un verdadero caballero...¡Ni lo haría! Puf...¿por una chica? ¡Nunca! Y menos por alguien como Lily Evans. Tampoco se podía negar a si mismo que pensaba en ella de otra manera, que la veía con otros ojos...Que la quería para él para siempre. ¿Qué sarta de idioteces estaba pensando? Ya no sabía lo que sentía. Su mente le contradecía,lo único de lo que estaba seguro era de que ella....Ella era diferente.

-No has probado bocado,James, te quedarás en los huesos -repitió Remus

-No tengo hambre -contestó mientras se levantaba de la mesa y dirigía sus pasos hacia la sala común.

Iba mirando al suelo,inseguro de si mismo. Se sentía desprotegido caminando solo por los pasillos...De pronto el Club de fans se le echó encima. El se seguía sintiendo solo.

Una vez logró apartarlas de él siguió caminando hasta la sala común. En esos momentos el suelo era lo más atractivo que podía mirar...Sintió un roce.

-¡Potter!

-Lo siento,Lily,esto...Evans-dijo James con un falso tono de frialdad- ¿qué digo? ¡No! ¡No lo siento! Fuiste tú la que te pusiste por medio...

Lily lo miró despectivamente y seguidamente se agachó para recojer todos los papeles que se habían caído con el choque. Entonces James reaccionó, debía ayudarla ¿verdad? ¿O sería demasiado significativo? No,claro que no.

-Evans, te ayudaré,pero sin que sirva de precedencia.

-No quiero tus sucias ayudas, lárgate,Potter -dijo ella sin apartar la mirada del suelo.

Se veía tan guapa con esa camisa blanca...Agachado de cuclillas se limitó a mirarla. Miraba sus ojos,cielo,miel y sol...y se iba perdiendo en un mundo sin razón. No soportaría un minuto más allí...sin...sin besarla,sin poder decir que la quería sin poder....¿Pero qué...? ¡No! Él odiaba a aquella chica...¿En qué estaría pensando?

Se levantó lentamente dirigiendole a Lily una última mirada de superioridad y volvió a dirigir sus pasos hacia la sala común esperando no chocarse otra vez con nadie.

¡Había sido un completo diota! No la había ayudado a recoger,no le había dedicado siquiera una palabra amable o de afecto.¡No! ¡Claro que no! ¿Para qué? ¿Para que Evans creyera que él estaba enamorado de ella? ¡Nunca! ¿O...si?

* * *

-¿Y no te ayudó? Creía que por lo menos era un chico decente, ya veo que no...-dijo Natalie.

-No será buena persona pero...¡ojo que culo!

-¿Cómo puedes pensar ahora en eso,Kath? Mira a Lily, está fatal...

-Nat,no te intentas hacer la psicóloga,no cuela. ¿por qué os comeis tanto el coco por que Potter no haya recogido dos papelujos del suelo?

-Exacto,ni siquiera sé por qué yo me preocupo. No sé por que os lo he contado. -esta vez habló Lily con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien,dejemos el tema y vamonos a encantamientos -dijo Julia.

Llegaron a la puerta de la clase de encantamientos y se encontraron un cartel:

_"ALUMNOS/AS, LES ESPERO EN LOS TERRENOS, JUNTO A LA CABAÑA DE HAGRID"_

Corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta de salida. No podían más, si corrían otra vez el flato las mataría. Decidieron ir andando,de todos modos, tampoco les quedaba demasiado. Una vez en los terrenos divisaron al profesor Whyat junto a un par de alumnos que habían llegado puntuales.

En pocos minutos apareció el resto de la clase. Todos excepto los Merodeadores que aparecieron cuarto de hora después de que hubiera empezado la clase con la burda excusade que fueron al baño.

-Si,se enrrollaron cada uno con una antes de venir aquí -objetó Kath

-Vamos,no seas idiota.¿Rollos de 15 minutos? ¿Donde se ha visto? -dijo Natalie en voz baja.

-El tuyo con Diggory ¬¬ -respondió Kath en el mismo tono

-Si,pero bien que te hubiera gustado ser tú...-dijo Natalie mientras copiaba- a Lily si que le hubiera gustado ¿verdad,Lily?

-¿A mí? -dijo Lily que había puesto la antena para escuchar toda la conversación.- Ese ya no me gusta...-tenía la mirada perdida.

Miraba hacia el horizonte que en ese momento se veía de color rosa y justo en medio del horizonte....¿Potter? Debía tener complejo de jueves ¿Por qué estaba siempre en medio? Potter acababa de responder a una pregunta del profesor con una de sus tontas gracias y él (Potter) sonreía. Bua! ¡Qué sonrisa! El aire les azotaba el pelo a ambos. Potter-melenas-al-viento, lo llamaría. Pero lo cierto era que le quedaba bien ese pelo...¡No! Siempre despeinandolo por que piensa que le queda bien. ¡Pues no! Es un risión,un ridículo...

-Bien,alumnos. Os preguntaréis por qué os he traido hasta aquí -algunos de los pelotas asintieron- Pues bien,os lo diré. Entraremos al bosque Prohibido para practicar el encantamiento de Socorro (n/a: inventado por mí xD). Como decía,entraremos al bosque Prohibido. Individualmente ¬¬ -dijo al ver que los Merodeadores hablaban entre ellos- y cuando oigais mi voz diciendo el nombre de cualquier color lanzareis un rayo de ese mismo color, ¿entendido?-todos asintieron.

A los dos minutos todos se aventuraron a entrar en el bosque cada uno por su lado.Lily entró entre unos arbustos por la derecha y siguió avanzando hasta que oyó un ruido entre dos árboles. No quiso acercarse. Salió corriendo sintiendose perseguida. No tenía escapatoria, estaba entre muchísimos árboles muy espesos que no le dejaban avanzar,miró hacia todos lados y oyó una voz tranquilizadora

-¡NARANJA!-gritó el profesor Whyat mediante el encantamiento Sonorus.

Lily buscó su varita y lanzó aquel rayo naranja. Mirando al cielo vió muchísimos rayos naranjas. Cosa que la tranquilizó.Vió un hueco entre dos árboles. Se agachó un poco y pasó hacia un sendero que no parecía tener fin.Siguió aquel sendero cuando vió unas breves chipas rosas y rojas formando una flecha que indicaba que se dirigiera hacia aquel lugar.Se quedó quieta. No quiso avanzar.

Poco después en un juego de luces de colores se formó un corazón rojo y rosa con un mensaje dentro de él.

**"TE QUIERO,LILY EVANS"**

* * *

_Este capitulo fue algo más largo,verdad? Perdón por el retraso! Tuve exámenes muchos deberes y de todo y no pude escribir. Aunque de todas formas mi imaginación no daba para más cuando quería ponerme. Bueno,aquí estan las respuestas a los reviews:_

**Lunita-L:** Gracias x leer esto. Promete? Bueno...si tu lo dices? ;-)

**Fernanda Rozner:** Si,el primer capítulo fue corto,quise dejarlo así.Claro que lo continúo!! Gracias x leerlo!!

**sandra**: Con Potter pasarán muxas cosas, tu no te procupes ;-) Gracias x leer..

**A-magic**: Premio?? No! Ya viste quién aparecio x la puerta...De momento Potter no tiene motivos, weno a no ser de q le de la vena una noxe y entre en la habitacion para...enfin,dejemoslo,me voy del tema xD, gracias x leer!!

**raipotter**: Lo siento,no pude actualizar antes, gracias x leerlo!!

**Ely-Barchu**: Tu historia la empecé a leer antes de q me la recomendarás ;-) Muxas gracias x leer!!

**HermioneGranger91**: Gracias x leerlo!

**mardaloves:** Si me dejas 100 reviews yo soy feliz!! jeje muxas gracias x leerlo.

**Elizabeth-Black:** Hombree! Una black!! jeje Gracias x leer, intentaré actualizar pronto..

**Rescasan:** Ya viste quien era esa persona...tendrá q ver en la historia...Intentaré actualizar la proxima vez lo más pronto posible, de mí no depende depende de los idiotas de mis profesores q me tienen martirizada con tanta celula y tanta ecuacion...

**Marian Salazar**: Aquí leiste el segundo capi espero q te gustase!

* * *

_Bueno y sin nada más que decir,weno, q a los 10 reviews welvo a actualizar,si me da tiempo,si no no se desesperen q actualizaré, me despido!!_

**Iru**

_(( Orgullosamente Miembro de la Orden Siriusana ))_


	3. Un papel rosa

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de lo que reconozcais es mío,pertenece a la asesina número 1 mundial. J.K. Rowling, excepto algunos personajes que son de mi invención. No hago esto con afán de lucro,si no de diversión. En resumen: **NADA DE DENUNCIAS**..._

_Nota: Este Capítulo tiene varios flash back (3 o 4) Que sepais que es para aclarar las dudas de los reviews que me mandaron. ¡Gracias a todos!_

**3. Un papel rosa**

Confusa,insegura...Eran las palabras perfectas para describir como Lily se sentía.

Ya era de noche. Aún pensaba en ello.

-----------------FLASH BACK--------------------------

En un juego de luces de colores se formó un corazón rojo y rosa con un mensaje dentro de él.

**"TE QUIERO,LILY EVANS"**

Intentó adentrarse en los arbustos de donde salía aquel esplendor de luces de colores cuando oyó un débil siseo que constataba que él autor de aquel corazón había huído de aquel lugar por cualquier medio al oir a la chica que se acercaba.

Lily tras un desesperado intento de traspasar el arbusto sin romperse la túnica volvió atrás, desandando lo andado y volvió a tomar otro camino.

-¡ROSA! -la voz del profesor Whyat resonó por todo el bosque y un montón de rayos rosas salieron disparados del bosque.

--------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK ------------------------

Se revolvía en la cama...Nat la observaba con detenimiento.No estaba segura si Lily estaba despierta o aún dormía. Estaba preocupada...¡Parecía esquizofrénica! En una ataque de valentía Natalie se acercó despacio a la cama de Lily,corrió lentamente el dosel y observó a la peliroja antes de empezar a "despertarla" o cualquier termino que lo definiera.

-Lily...-dijo con voz de queda- Lily...¿estás despierta?

Lily cerraba los ojos con fuerza, no quería hablar con nadie. ¿Pero por qué? No,no hablaría con nadie. Se dió la vuelta en la cama dandole la espalda a Natalie, que,ofendida, volvió a su cama y corrió el dosel.

Necesitaba estar sola. ¿Quién había sido el autor de aquel corazón? No paraba de darle vueltas. Después de tres cuartos de hora (n/a: aproximadamente...xD) consiguió conciliar el sueño. Y soñó,si.

Tuvo un sueño que a la mañana siguiente apenas recordaba....

_-Lo dejé todo,Lily,¡TODO POR TI! _

_El alba resplandecía en el campo de quidditch cual luciernaga en la noche...Lily,sobrecogida sentada en la verde hierba...¿Respondía? Algo se lo impedía...Se metió la mano al bolsillo y lo palpó nada más un momento...pues no tenía tiempo a más._

_Corrió y corrió por el campo de quidditch,sintiéndose perseguida. De pronto paró en seco. Volvió a meter la mano a su bolsillo derecho. Al izquierdo...Nada. ¿Nada?_

_Se agachó rápidamente buscándolo en vano. Como si le fuera la vida en ello se revolcó por el suelo y cavaba como una posesa..._

_-¡Mírame,Lily!_

_Notó un cierto roce en el hombro que cada vez se hacía más y más fuerte...ahora la llevaban de un lado a otro zarandeandola..._

-¿Qué...?

-¿Cómo que qué? ¿Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas? ¡Lilianne,que te vistas! -gritaba Kath muy...muy lejos...

-Si,si...

-Bueno,nos vamos..-dijo suvemente Natalie recodando lo de aquella noche

Y ahí quedó. Ahí se quedó Lily,pensativa,embobada mirando a la ventana....Se vistió muy despacio,como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Se peinó del mismo modo y no puso apenas interés al lavarse.

Salió caminando hacia los terrenos y cruzó el gran arco que separaba el colegio de los terrenos. Un frío aire, pero reconfortante, le azotó la cara produciendole un frescor que le hizo volver a sentirse bien, animada, desperezada....

* * *

-Vamos,guardatelo en la túnica.-dijo Sirius - No podemos perder más tiempo en que tu comas.

Los merodeadores aún estaban en el Gran Comedor esperando a que Peter terminara su última ensaimada.

-Venga,la última,esta vez en serio -terció Peter comiendose su Vigésimo segunda ensaimada (n/a: 22ª)

-Ella...-soltó James sin ton ni son para después salir corriendo por el Gran Comedor.

Llegó acalorado a los Terrenos donde ella paseaba tranquilamente mientras iba a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

-Evans...

-¿Potter?....No estoy de humor, déjame en paz,¿quiéres?

-Te recuerdo que aún te debo una...-dijo James con desprecio- en realidad me la debes tú a mí.

-¿Si?...¿Qué te inventaste esta vez...? Sorprendeme..

-Evans...ten cuidado conmigo. -dijo James mirándo hacia otro lado -Me debes una por no haberme chivado de lo de Carter y Harrison..

-Chivate,ya no me importa. Te recuerdo que tu tuviste algo que ver. Se podría decir que estamos en paz por que a vosotros no os hicimos nada...¿verdad?

-Lista....muy lista....-murmuraba James mientras se alejaba al encuentro de sus amigos, que les había dejado en el gran comedor

* * *

Pronto llegaron los examenes de antes de navidad. Los terrenos resultaban de lo más atractivo cuando uno se tenía que quedar dentro repasando los ingredientes de antiguas pociones, extraños movimientos de varita o como Pocho _el sucio _libraba a todos los duendes de la exclavitud..

Todos los estudiantes de Gryffindor parecían atacados,pues les habían puesto el 90 de los exámenes en un mismo día.

Los merodeadores se pasaban el día en la biblioteca. Remus y Peter (n/a...¬¬) estudiaban mientras que James y Sirius mejoraban su papiroflexia. Su teoría era que cuanto más estudiaras menos aprenderías y cuanto menos aprenderías más tonto serías. Conclusión: Cuánto más estudies más tonto eres.

-Ostia,James, ten cuidado -dijo Sirius sacándose un avioncito de papel de la oreja (n/a: no me pregunten como se sujetó,yo tampoco lo sé)

Pero James no escuchó. Sirius tenía un libro encima de las piernas y encima del libro una revista, para que la Sra. Pince no la viera

-¿Qué tienes en la mano? -preguntó Remus dirigiendose a Sirius.

-¿Esto? Mi pase al futuro...-dijo con una sonrisa para después añadir- Mi futuro con las chicas! Es una invitación para la _suite _de la Magic's Disco de Hogsmeade.

-¿Y como la conseguiste? -preguntó Peter asombrado.

-Contactos,¿verdad,James? -James no respondió.-¿James?

-¿Mmm...? -respondió el aludido.

-¡Bah! Déjalo...-se volvió hacia Remus.-Y pienso utilizarlo con....cierta castaña de ojos mar...

-¿Mar? Kath tiene los ojos verde azulado...-inquirió Remus- Y ¿Cómo piensas llevarla hasta allí? Te recuerdo que te odia. Sobre todo por que tu fuiste el inventor de la broma del tinte de la ducha de las chicas. Y ella fue la primera que se duchó.

-Seguro que eso ya se le pasó...¡Claro que si! Ahora está perdidamente enamorada de todo el colegio.

-Creído...¬¬-murmuraba Peter.

James estaba ausente de la conversación. Estaba muy ocupado embobado pensando en ella otra vez. No se la podía quitar de la cabeza. Estaba seguro,vamos,segurísimo de que no era por amor por lo que pensaba en ella. Si no,por lo ingeniosa que era y lo mucho que le llamaban la atención sus respuestas a sus "vaciles". Miraba la pradera que rodeaba los terrenos, tan verde en esa estación que, aunque fuera ya invierno, seguía tan verde como en los mejores días de primavera. Tenía cierto tono verde esmeralda. Verde esmeralda...Oh no, otra vez ella.

Giró detenidamente su cabeza hacia donde Sirius estaba sentado y vió un pequeño papel color rosa con un rótulo que decía "Magic's Disco Suite".

Recordó cómo Sirius lo había conseguido.

-------------FLASH BACK-----------------

-¿Qué nuevas bromas se te ocurren?-preguntó Sirius en voz baja con la mirada fija en la espalda de Snape.

-Ahora no estoy inspirado,Sirius-contestó James con desgana y dirigió la mirada hacia Sirius. Sirius tenía clavada la mirada en la mochila de Snape y en un papelito rosa que sobresalía de ella y que después de que Snape diera un salto para subirse la mochila cayó finalmente al suelo.

Los dos merodeadores se tiraron casi en plancha al suelo para coger el misterioso papel pero sigilosamente para que Snape no se diera la vuelta alterado y les viera a los dos por los suelos.

En ese momento apareció. Llevaba un montón de apuntes en la mano. Dos folios se cayeron de sus manos y se agachó a recogerlos al tiempo que Snape se quitaba la mochila para coger el papelito rosa y fue cuando vió a Lily que se levantaba.

Buscó el papel por toda su mochila. No estaba.

-¡¡EVANS!! -chilló por el corredor.

-...¿qué pasó? ¬¬...-dijo Lily con voz de queda.

-¡DÁMELO,VAMOS! ¡Sé que lo tienes!

El profesor Whyat oyó los gritos de Snape y salió rápidamente de su despacho para solucionar el "altercado" que había tenido lugar en el pasillo continuo a su depacho.

-¡Muchachos! ¿Qué es todo este barullo?

------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-------------

De modo que de eso era de lo que hablaban las amigas de Lily el otro día en la sala común...Se las veía preocupadas. Ese subnormal no iba a complicarle a vida a Lily, a su Lily. ¿Cómo que su Lily? Esto...a Evans. Que por mucho que la odiara era de Gryffindor y había que defender a los Gryffindors...¿no?

---------FLASH BLACK----------------------

Kath,Natalie y Julia habían juntado tres sillones junto al fuego. Habían formado un corro aislandose de los demás Gryffindors y hablaban con las cabezas muy juntas como si no las pudieran despegar. James se sentó cerca de ellas juntó un poco la cabeza hacia donde estaba la de Kath y pudo escuchar una parte de la conversacion:

-En serio que no sé como lo haría...¿No había nadie en la sala común?

-Si,estaba llena, creo que eramos solo nosotras (Lily y yo) las que estabamos en las habitaciones -dijo Nat preocupada.

-No entiendo como pudo pasar. Es como si yo ahora entro en la sala Común de Slytherin. Sería impresionante-dijo Julia al borde del ataque de nervios.

-Tranqui,Jools. No sé como ese sucio pelo-grasa lo haría.Pero eso es lo de menos. Lo de más es ¿qué tiene Lily de Snape? ¡¡No nos lo ha contado!! Jamás la perdonaré.

El cuadro de la Señora Gorda se abrió una vez más dejando pasar a Lily

-----------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----------

De modo que ese sucio serpiente sabía también como entrar en las diferentes salas comúnes y había burlado el hechizo _sentimius _(n/a: Me lo inventé. Consiste en que los sentimientos que tiene uno hacia su casa impiden que pase a las salas comúnes de otras casas. Más magia antigua). Y él pensando que solo ellos cuatro podía.

Y ahora Snape pensaba que Lily tenía su invitación a la _suite_.Pobre iluso. Además ¿con quién iba a disfrutar de los placeres de la suite ese feto mal parido?

* * *

En la sala Común, los merodeadores (n/a: Bueno,Sirius y Remus...) hablaban con Julia y Natalie.

-El otro día, en la biblioteca, la Sra. Pince me pilló una revista.

-¿De qué? ¿De cocina? -objetó Julia,ignorante

-Si,claro, y de plato recomendado tenían el típico "Pezón a la piconesa" no te digo esta ahora...-dijo Sirius mirándo a otro lado mientras Remus se sujetaba la tripa y se tapaba la boca para no reírse de las estupideces de su amigo.

-Muy gracioso,Black. Bueno,nosotras nos vamos ¿verdad,Nat? -dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro para que la chica reaccionara, ya que estaba embobada mirando...os lo dejo a vuestra imaginación.

-Mmm...eh...si,si.-dijo Natalie levantandose lentamente del banco- Emm...Hasta luego Remus.

-¡No! Un momento. Sois amigas de Kath,¿no?. Quiero decir...os cuenta todas sus intimidades,¿no? Claro, claro que os las cuenta...Que idiota soy pensando en eso.Bueno...mmm...le podríais hablar bien de mí y tal...Vamos...¡Hacer que se enamore!

-Vamonos,Nat. Al final se nos contagiará la tonteria.

Y salieron hacia la biblioteca con la esperanza de poder encontrar un rato de paz y estudiar tranquilamente el examen de transformaciones de la tarde.

No pasaron dos segundos más de que se sentaran cuando Lily entró y se sentó brúscamente en el banco en el que estaba sentada Julia, en frente de Nat.

Les daba miedo hablar. Lily tenía las pupilas dilatadas, los ojos rojosy tenía pinta enfermiza y de haber vomitado hacía poco.

Prefirieron no hablar, Lily se tranquilizaría y volvería a la Sala Común.

No se equivocaban. Lily hizo exactamente eso. Después de cuarto de hora oyendo la respiración alterada de Lily, esta, salió rapidamente y corrió hacia la Sala Común.

* * *

-Sirius tienes que dármelo.-pedía James continuamente.

-Pero no seas egoísta,lo necesito yo. Además,fui yo quien lo cojió.

-¿Tú? Fui yo con mi institnto de buscador que lo cogí nada más caer, tú solo lo viste, así que dámelo.

-¿Y para que lo quiers Jamsie?

-No te importa, vamos,dámelo.

-Evans,¿no?

-Scott (n/a:Kath),¿eh?

-¡DOS HABITACIONES! -dijeron los dos a la vez

-No las vamos a convencer...-dijo James reaccionando- aunque,bueno...¡Necesito clases de transformaciones y las dos son muy buenas!

-Y yo...¡Yo soy tu amigo! -dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- Y también están muy buenas. Bueno no. Sólo Kath.

Se fueron a transformaciones y llegaron fatigados,pues habían llegado corriendo por temor a llegar tarde. Lily y Kath,como no, se sentaban juntas y su táctica empezaba por sentarse delante de ellas y mandarlas las ya conocidas "notitas" diciendoles que estudiarán transformaciones en un sitio especial (n/a: Ellas todavía no conocía la discoteca Magic's Disco).

_Lily...esto,Evans. McGonagall me dijo que necesito clases de transformaciones y que serás tú quien me las dés.Tu y Scott.Son órdenes de la profesora Mcgonagall. Pero no le digas nada a ella.Ya está demasiado ocupada para atender tus quejas.**Ni hablar Potter. **Son órdenes, además nunca habeis visto el sitio donde daremos clase. Sirius también vendrá. Venga,por favor venid. **Iremos,pero como os paseis os descontroleis o sinónimos parecidos la venganza será terrible. Fdo: Katherine Scott y Lilianne Evans.**_

-------------------------

_Hasta aquí el cap. 3. Me quedó un poco más largo. En realidad tenía pensado incluir todo lo que es el cap. 4 en este mismo cap. Pero lo pensé mejor y queda mejor aparte, ya veran._

_En este cap. pasan muchas cosas...Y puse los flash-back para resolver las dudas de algunos reviews. Hablando de reviews, ¡Muchas gracias a tods! Aquí teneis las respuestas:_

**Fernanda Rozner:** Al principio no pensé hacerlo así,pero quise dejarlo con misterio..jeje Gracias por leerme.

**Rai Potter: **No te preocupes, yo se lo digo a James de tu parte...Aunque solo ...Bueno,no adelantemos acontecimientos (me encanta dejar a la gente con la intriga...) Lo del corazón en este capítulo no se nombra. Espera al próximo,pero no hay muchos indicios de que sea James...¿no?

**Annie Ryddle**: No,James no aceptó sus sentimientos tan prontos...En este capitulo hay indicios pero...no está muy claro,verdad? La solucion a tus demás preguntas de "Como paso Snape a la sala comun Gryff. y Que es lo que Lily tiene suyo" las tienes en este chap. Muchas Gracias por leer y continua dejandome reviews.

**Sakura-Yuzuki:** Muchas gracias por leerlo. Quedó bonito? Actualicé lo más pronto que me fué posible.

**lily posesa:** Porsupuesto q me llamo Irene! Es q lo bueno abunda...Aunque,bueno,hay gente que me llama Irune..dicen que me pega. Por eso siempre firmo como Iru. Pero a tí eso no te importará. Vivo en Guadalajara (de España,aver si te vas a creer que es la de México) Muchas Gracias por leer y sigue dejándome reviews.

**teresita-black**: No sé si tiene algo de especial mi fic respecto a los demás L/J xo si tu dices que mola, tendré que creermelo ;-) Donde dijiste que escribes? En los reviews no aparecen las pags URL así que no me apareció.Si es buen método lo de los 10 reviews. Me parece que en este solo tengo nueve.Pero ya que he terminado hoy el chap,pues lo subo hoy.Gracias por leer y sigueme dejando reviews.

**Niniel204:** Para reirte tienes este chap. Aunque bueno,este fic no le puse de humor, pero si captaste algo de humor es el reflejo de mi personalidad...Yo me defino (me definen,más bien..) como cachonda mental. Siempre estoy pensando en el lado divertido de las cosas y así me salió el fic. Bueno, que me enrrollo. Gracias x leerme y sigue dejandome reviews.

**Elizabeth Black**: Muchas gracias por leerme y por entender mi "empanada" mental...Me pasa muchas veces, que quiero escribir y no me sale nada. En cambio otras veces que me surgen ideas como churros. Bueno, gracias y sigue dejandome reviews.

**Cathy:** Gracias x leerme! Sigue dejandome reviews!

* * *

_Bueno,repito,cada 10 reviews actualizo. El próximo chap se llamará "Champán sin alcohol" Hasta el próximo chap!_

**Iru**

_(( Orgullosamente miembro de la Orden Siriusana ))_


	4. Champán sin alcohol

**Disclaimer:** _Nada de lo que reconozcais es mío,pertenece a la asesina número 1 mundial. J.K. Rowling, excepto algunos personajes que son de mi invención. No hago esto con afán de lucro,si no de diversión. En resumen: **NADA DE DENUNCIAS**...

* * *

**4.-Champán sin alcohol** _

Qué será lo próximo? ¿Que me obliguen a salir con Pettigrew?

-No te obligan,Lily. Te recuerdo que has sido tú la que has puesto eso de "Iremos,pero como os paseis..." -dijo Kath "la madura".- Sabes de sobra que harán lo que les dé la gana. Lo peor es que encima me metes amí en el embolao...

-No,no. Yo no. Es Black el que quiere contigo, no yo.

-Pero has sido la que has dicho que iriamos.

-No te preocupes, les puedo decir que no, ¿no?

-Ordenes de McGonagall...¿Cuándo se cansará esa mujer de ordenar?

Y salieron del castillo caminando hacia el bosque prohibido.

* * *

En el campo de quidditch se respiraba un aire fresco y limpio. El equipo de Gryffindor había reservado plaza para aquella tarde, pero como cada entrenamiento, el equipo de Slytherin ya estaba jodiendo la marrana... 

Lucius Malfoy, capitán de Slytherin, arrebatador de novias. Él tenía toda la culpa de que el año anterior Gryffindor hubiera perdido la copa de la casa y la de quidditch..

Él y sus entrenamientos ilegales. Pero esa vez no iba a ser así.

-Malfoy, hoy lo reservé yo.

-¿Y quién eres tú? Super-Potter-merodeador.... -dijo Malfoy- No me hagas reir, aquí tengo mi permiso.

-Y yo aquí el mío.

-Bueno...dividamos el campo -sugirió Sirius con voz de "es mi última oferta"

Malfoy se resistió un poco a aceptar la proposición de Sirius, pero al final, y viendo que si no no entrenarian, accedió.

Todo era un caos. El campo de quidditch con 2 quaffles, 4 bludgers y 2 snitchs...

-Black!, aquí! Yo marco! -gritó Marc Smith, el hermano de Julia y prestigioso cazador de Gryffindor.

Como caídas del cielo Smith se vió con dos quaffles en la mano y 3 bludgers viniendo hacia él.

James seguía a lo suyo. No tendría mucho problema en atrapar la snitch. La noche anterior la cansó mucho y hoy parecía que estaba un poco vaga...A lo lejos del castilló le cegó un reflejo rojo. Una chica castaña y otra peliroja se acercaban al bosque Prohibido, lo rodeaban...y...las perdió de vista.

Era Lily...¿Lily y Kath? ¿Qué hacían ahí?

Recordó que estaba en un entrenamiento. Giró su mirada hacia la derecha y vió al hermano de la amiga de Lily, Julia, al borde de ser atacado por tres bludgers furiosas.

Reaccionó rápido. Cogió rápidamente el bate de Frank Longbottom, golpeador de Gryffindor y se lanzó en picado delante de Marc. Pudo apartar una bludger de su recorrido haciendo que cayera en las manos de Sirius.

Las otras dos no pudo evitar que una le azotara la cara y la otra le rompiera un tobillo a Marc.

James cayó inconsciente en la escoba a la blanda y blanca arena del campo de quidditch. Todos los Gryffindor y Slytherin hicieron un corro al rededor suyo.

Sirius, ávido, lo sacó de allí rápidamente y lo llevó a la enfermería.

* * *

Aceleraron el paso aunque no surtió mucho efecto ya que iban cargadas de bolsas y neceseres que pesaban y ocupaban bastante. 

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?

-Habrá que organizar una estrategia por si a Black y a Potter se les ocurre una fantastica transformación de noche de estudios a noche de sexo y lujuria..¿no?.-respondió Kath rápidamente

-Ah,no! Eso sí que no...¿Sexo? ¿Lujuria? ¿Con Potter? Venga,hombre! Te creía sensata... -dijo Lily incrédula.

-Y lo soy...Aver,Lily,entiendeme. Antes de que desenfunden ellos,disparamos nosotras, ¿entiendes?

-Ni una palabra...

-Ellos,obviamente,está claro, quieren algo más que transformar un pajaro en un cáliz de agua. Y eso lo sabes también como yo,¿no?

-Si,si

-Por supuesto, nosotras no vamos a hacer nada que no queramos hacer (que no queremos,obviamente) pero... vamos dejar a sus ojos impotentes a nuestros cueeeerpos...¿entiendes ahora?

-Mmmm....¿vale decir que no?

-¡LILY! ¡Que vamos a ir provocarles! Pero no vamos a hacer nada indecente con ellos, solo estudiar transformaciones, ¿ahora o te lo vuelvo a explicar?

-Vale,vale! Joder! que no lo pillaba! Vale,vale...genial. ¿Qué vestimenta tienes pensada?

-Mini. Bueno...Micro.

-Sabes que nunca me ha gustado ir enseñando.

-Harás una excepcion, además no enseñarás mucho.

* * *

-Señor Potter, a partir de ahora en el mayor reposo posible y nada de alcohol. -dijo la Señora Pomfrey cuando Sirius y James salían de la enfermeria. 

-¿Nada de alcohol? -dijo James rápidamente dandose la vuelta.

-Exacto, y nada de alteraciones.

-¿Ni siquiera un poquito?

-Nada,señor Potter.

Andaron despacio a la sala común y al encuentro de Remus y Peter...Nada de alcohol...Bueno,todo el plan a la basura. ¡Ahora no podrían emborracharse todos y montar una orgía de las grandes! Quizá era exagerar...Bueno...no podría tener una noche Pacífica con Lily...Y tenía que ser esa noche...Esa noche de Sábado...¡Mierda,mierda,doble mierda!

-No tendremos más remedio que encargar champan sin alcohol

-No James, que tu no puedas tomar alcohol no significa que yo tampoco pueda.

-¡Pero eres mi amigo,Sirius! -dijo James con esa cara triste que solo él sabía poner...

-Bueno...¿y? Tú estarás en una habitación y yo en otra, nada interferirá...

-¿También daremos las clases por separado? Hmm..! Me voy a dormir...no tengo ganas de nada...

-James, son las tres de la tarde!

-Tengo que estar descansado para esta noche. Aunque no creo que está noche me canse mucho...

* * *

-¡EXPLÉNDIDAS! -chilló Natalie al verlas entrar por la puerta. 

-¿Estás al corriente del plan,no?

-Por supuesto...

-Hemos venido a coger nuestras cosas.

Habían quedado con Sirius y James en los Terrenos. Todavía no sabía donde iban a ir...No estbaan seguras de si McGonagall realmente había ordenado esas clases de transformaciones...De echo Kath siempre decía que era un juego de ellos dos para pasar una noche loca cerca de sus respectivas bocas...

No serían tan cabrones ¿no?

Que pregunta más estúpida.

-Vamonos,Kath.

-¿Qué? ¿Vas a echarte atrás ahora?

-¡Supuestamente tenemos que dar una clase de transformaciones,pero lo que ellos realmente quieren es una noche loca cerca de nuestras respectivas bocas!

-Claro,¿que esperabas?

-¡A mí James no me gusta! -dijo Lily alterada. ¿James? ¿Desde cuando era James?

-¡Te recuerdo que no eres la única! ¡Yo odio a Black con toda mi alma! Va rompiendo corazones por la escuela y creyendose que solo existe él en el mundo, que puede hacer lo que le dé la gana...Pero no te preocupes que el día menos pensado alguien le dará una lección. ¿Como va a gustarme un chico así?

-¿Por qué vas,entonces?

-Por que quiero ser yo la que le dé esa lección. Quiero que sepa quién es Katherine Scott y como se las gasta....-Lily miraba al suelo- ¿Vamos? -preguntó seguidamente para después coger del brazo a su amiga y caminar juntas hacia donde a lo lejos se veía a dos chicos.

* * *

-No llegan,Sirius,no llegan... 

-No te impacientes, Jamsie. Ya vendrán. ¡Mira! Por allí van...¿Las ves?

-Ostia...me las como...

-No,guapeton, tú solo te comes a una, la otra siento decirte que és para mí...

Una vez llegaron las chicas, James y Sirius intentaron cogerlas del brazo, pero ellas se quitaban rápidamente. Acabaron caminando detrás de los chicos, siguiendoles a donde iban pregúntandose continuamente a donde se dirigían.

Después de 10 minutos caminando (n/a: aproximadamente...xD yo y las aproximaciones...) se dieron cuenta de que estaban en Hogsmeade. Entraron en una especie de Hotel. _Mierda...ya la cagamos.._.-pensaba Lily.

James y Sirius entregaron un papelito rosa en recepción mientras que la recepcionista les daba dos baúles adornados con broches de oro

-¿Es aquí,Sirius? -preguntó James,disimuladamente.

-Si,según esto. O....no. Aquí pone que es está -decía mientras señalaba una puerta a la derecha- pero esta también -decía haciendose el desconcertado mientras señalaba una puerta justo a la izquierda de esa.

-Habrá que repartirse a las chicas.

-¡Bueno,basta ya! -empezó Lily,pero su amiga le dió un codazo en las costillas haciendola callar y recordandole que tenían un plan.

-Eh! Aquí sin repartimientos. Somos personas, igual que vosotras. Bueno...en realidad somos mejores que vosotros, si no no tendríamos que venir aquí a daros clase.

-Tú siempre tan ingeniosa...Por eso te vienes conmigo -dijo Sirius agarrando a Kath del brazo con suavidad y metiendola a su habitación para cerrar después la puerta.

-Bueno...supongo que tú te vienes conmigo,¿no?

-Qué remedio...

No podía más....mientras Lily hacía prestigiosos cálculos de cabeza y realizaba los hechizos más complicados él tenía la mirada fija en sus ojos...¡Y que ojos! Ese verde esmeralda le tenía verdaderamente hechizado sin hacer falta ninguna pronunciación de palabras mágicas....No,no! Lily fuera del pensamiento! Tenía que conseguirlo...

-¿Lo entiendes,James?

-¿Mmm...? Esto...Si,si...Tengo sed.

-Pues bebe.

-¿No pides nada? Raro en tí...

-¿Raro en mí? ¿Qué sabrás tu de mí?

-Más de lo que te piensas...

-Eres un engreído,Potter. ¿Nunca te lo han dicho?

-Vamos,Evans. Sé que desde primero estás plenamente enamorada, y ahora que tienes una oportunidad...¿la desperdicias?

-Me das asco...¡Deberían haberte mandado a Slytherin!

-No digas eso ni en broma!

-Me repugnas,Potter- dijo Lily extrañamente en un tono suave mientras salía de la puerta dando un portazo.

James no perdió el tiempo,corrió a la puerta, la abrió y corrió a por Lily.

-¡Mírame, Lily! -dijo alterado -¡Sabes que no me das igual! ¡PIENSALO! Todo lo que digo sabes que nunca está bien...Intentalo...

-James! Tú sabes hacer que nada vaya bien...que quiera o no quiera no va valer! Los días pasan sin que nadie me vuelva a creer...

-Y yo...te busco intento que te vuelvas y sientas lo que és querer tanto a una persona como para hacerla sentir...

-¡Ya está bien! ¡Mira! ¡No quiero volver a ser ese juguete que pisas sin saber!

-¡No! Y todos los días pasan sin que tu me hagas caso otra vez...

-Tú y tus tonterias...James...

* * *

_Hola!! Hasta aquí el quinto chap! ¿Qué les pareció? Lo escribí en una tarde de inspiración...xD...espero que les guste... Perdon por el LARGO retraso en escribir es que apenas tuve tiempo, examenes, novios....Un sinfin de cosas y sin dejar de lado a que mi imaginación me dejó cuando tuve que escribir un relato para la clase de lengua..._

_Bueno, muchas gracias a todos por los reviews y aquí van las respuestas:_

**Niniel204:** Si! La teoría la invente yo...Incluso yo también la uso...Y no se puede decir que saque malas notas...En este chap no se resuelven tus dudas...Pero yo creo que está emocionante,¿no? ;-)

**yoko white**: Siento la tardanza,pero como ya dije antes tengo muy poco tiempo para esto y mi imaginación...también tengo muy poca. Gracias por leer!

**jalogon:** Muchas gracias! Espero que te haya gustado este chap. Gracias x leer!

**Elizabeth Black:** Perdón por la demora...espero que te guste mucho este chap y que tus ganas se hayan saciado...;-)

**Mary93:** Gracias x leer! Yo estoy leyendo tu historia la de "El juego de matar" o un título parecido,no es así? Me encanta tu historia! Sigue leyendo y dejandome reviews.

**Rai Potter:** Yo también pienso lo mismo de Snape...Ya explicaré para qué lo quería...Gracias x leer! y sigue dejando reviews..

**Zeisse:** Gracias! Te gustó? Bueno,espero que en capítulos venideros me dejes más reviews y te gusten tanto como los tres primeros.

**Andreina**: Si VIVAN LILY Y JAMES! Muchas gracias x leer y sigue dejando reviews.

**lily posesa:** Yo conozco a cantidad de gente que se llama Irene...y no veas como me jode!! xD....weno,espero que te gusten más otros chaps y q sigas dejando reviews. Amunt valencia!! (creo q es algo así,no?)

**Anahi1176:** Muchas gracias x leer,sigue dejando reviews!

**Helena Black Potter:** De la orden siriusana te puedes hacer en esta pag: (con http:delante, si no dudo que vaya...) Muchas gracias x leer y sigue dejandome reviews...

* * *

_Bueno,people! Hasta otro chap!_

_A los 10 reviews actualiza_

_1Bsuuu_

_Iru_

_(( Orgullosamente Miembro de la Orden Siriusana))_


End file.
